My time in Hetalia
by Crazycoco31
Summary: Abigail (gail! Don't call her abigail or she'll freak out & don't tell her told you her real name!;p) is an anime addict one day she recieves a parcel which takes her to Hetalia & things happen :) Rated T for the occaisonal swearing :p
1. Chapter 1

First Hetalia Fanfic everyone makes one on a girl/boy entering the Hetalia world so I decided to give it a go ... Please review so I know whether to give up or continue ... :)

Also the title is shit need help in making new one ! :D

Chapter 1

There I was staring at the beautiful clouds , wondering if I can ever fly up there and touch them. I could see myself soaring with the birds free , free from life and death .

'Gail! Gail!' My friend Jazz suddenly said waking me up from my dreams

'What?!' I replied hitting him with my book

Before we knew it we were having a book fight ...

'Abigail! Jazz! Stop this behaviour at once' Miss gurgony exclaimed banging the table making us both stop instantly . She carried on with form time as we laughed

'For fricks sake can't people just call me gail or at least abi ' I muttered under my breath which made jazz laugh even more 'what's so wrong with abigail anyway' He asked 'Let's see ... its too much ?' I replied trying to avoid really answering the question , the truth is its too girly and shizz I dunno its a nice name but it ain't right for me , I guess. He just laughed it off as if he heard what I said. The end of the day bell rang saving me from the place people call school. I packed my bag quickly and left the classroom 'dude wait up!' Jazz exclaimed from behind 'Sorry , I'm taking the tube today got something important to do tell the guys yeah!' I replied quickly pacing off , I felt a hand grab me and stop me. 'Forgetting something?' Jazz asked , oh yeah jazz is my neighbour and I know for a fact that he'd want to come with me 'come on then but if you're slow then I'm gone' I replied dragging jazz with me.

'What you doing that's so important anyway?' Jazz decided to ask as we entered the tube 'Stuff' I replied not really wanting to tell him 'GAIL! ABIGAIL!' He then said in his classical i-wanna-know tone which came with the please-please-please face 'Okay' I then replied giving in , the face its too hard to resist! 'A package is coming for me' I replied 'what sort?' Jazz replied 'anime based and I know you hate anime ' I replied quickly its not any anime its HETALIA! I love Hetalia in a way no one can understand its and obsession I don't feel right without doing something which is based on Hetalia ... Crazy I know but still. 'Oh' he said beginning to laugh 'is that all?'

I honestly don't know why he hates anime! 'Dude , remember when you almost killed yourself in trying to get the limited match attack that's how important this package it' I replied as we both got off the train 'crap its 4:30 jazz I'm leaving you I gotta go! Safe yeah' I said as I began to run as fast as I can to my house , i saw the delivery man . 'Hello do you live here?' He asked as I stood beside him , I nodded in response as I tried to catch my breath. 'Are you Miss Abigail ...'. 'Yes' responded smiling 'sign here please' he replied handing me a form I signed it and took the parcel 'Thank you' I said as I entered my house , going straight to my room. 'Mum don't disturb me revising!' I exclaimed at my mum who was in the living room watching her american drama's . 'Ok' my mum replied so bluntly

'Finally' I said to myself

Jazz: Anime this anime that dude you need to pipe down on your stupid

Gail & Crazycoco31 : Shut up you won't understand! Anime ain't stupid go it

(Preparing fists)

Jazz: Jheez calm down

(Backing away)

Gail & Crazycoco31 : (gives jazz evil smile)

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it should it continue?

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

I got one review but its made me want to go on! So thank you elizabeta H. Austria :)

...Chapter 2

'Finally' I thought to myself as I slowly opened the parcel

WHAT! Its empty , I felt tears in my eye's I saved so much to get this and ARRGH!

'Don't cry' I heard an unfamiliar voice say , 'I'm not crying I'm sweating from my eyes ' I replied fake laughing 'that's strange!' The voice replied 'I know it is!' I replied beginning to actually laugh how can this voice believe me 'who are you anyway and where are you' I asked 'I'm your parcel look at me' the 'parcel' said I did as it asked and suddenly I saw colourful ripples within the parcel I reached to touch it then suddenly I felt myself go into the parcel around me was a room , if it was a room , filled with all sorts of bright colours sickening if I was to be completely honest. 'Where am I' I asked 'you wanted a Hetalia merchandise well I'm giving you something better you're being taking to the Hetalia dimension' the voice replied 'are you joking?!' I asked 'Nope ' I heard the room reply , I screamed with excitement 'thank you! Thank you!' I suddenly felt tears fall down my eyes 'you should control your eye sweating though! People can think you're crying' the room suddenly said which made me laugh a little I nodded wiping my tears well according to the voice 'sweat'!

'And I have given you the power to fly only however in the Hetalia dimension , and any other dimension apart from your own!' The voice continued ... Wait is this a dream because if this is I don't ever want to wake up!

'Excuse me!' I heard a faint voice say 'excuse me ! I'm so sorry' I heard the voice continue . Suddenly I felt my eyes open to find a pair of amber-ish eyes staring at me ... And soft lips touching my lips . I pushed the person off me , and I felt tears come into my eye's again ! Why do I keep crying?! 'Sorry bella' I heard a voice say in an italian accent , it can't be ?! I stood up to find italy ! THE italy on the floor injured because of me , still why did he kiss me ? I helped him up and hugged him 'whats wrong bella?' Italy asked I just stayed quiet and hugged him , he was so warm & his clothes were so soft it was just like a dream. 'My name is Gail , you must be italy' I told italy who stared at me confused to how I knew his name. 'How do you-'

'Long story, story short I'm not from the same place as you' I replied smiling 'Sorry for pushing you and that its just that you took my first kiss ' I continued 'oh sorry! For taking it! ' Italy replied. 'Are you a country?' Italy came to ask 'Nope' I replied smiling 'then how?' Italy replied confused 'Let's just say I fell from the sky' I said laughing , 'where we going'

'I guess to the meeting so we can discuss what to do with you'

'I hope they won't kill me or anything'

'I'll make sure that doesn't happen' italy replied smiling

I wonder if I can fly now , suddenly I felt my body float into the air , I began to move left and right , up and down even in circles! 'I can't control this' I cried

'You can just close your eye's and imagine yourself soaring in the sky like the birds in the sky in your dimension' I heard that same voice say , again I did as it said and I opened my eyes to find myself flying ! Below me was a beautiful garden filled with roses all different colours and Large tree's . 'Gail! Where you going?' Italy exclaimed confused to how I was flying

'You gotta check this out Italy!' I exclaimed from above , I swooped down and grabbed italy by the arms , to my disbelief italy was actually really light . 'Quanto piuttosto' I heard Italy suddenly say 'huh?' I let out 'that didn't sound english'

'It wasn't english! It's italian for how pretty' Italy replied laughing at me. ' Oh!' I replied laughing myself this is too perfect to be reality , me and italy flying in the sky laughing together.

Suddenly I heard gunshots ...

...

Jazz: Now you're gonna die all because of anime :(

Gail : I won't don't worry & someone's missing me already

Jazz: Not really ( nervously laughing) You were flying I want to fly too!

Crazycoco31: Me too :(

Gail : I was chosen :p

Crazycoco31 : I can always take that away from you

(Evil grin)

Gail & jazz : You wouldn't?

Crazycoco31 : Naa ... For now ;P

...

Any reviews?

Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm I wonder how to make a character connect to a reader nice review Pheonix hoshika! Now I can't think on what to do! I'll just keep going with the flow for now :)

...

Chapter 3

I heard gunshots and it wasn't my illusion! I suddenly felt a bullet pierce through my skin ... the pain it hurts it reminds me of a time ...

'Fatso!'

'Green giant'

'Wanna be'

Why are they all attacking me with these words , I felt rulers hitting me , the pain was as harsh as the words which seemed to be piercing at my heart. I won't cry I'm not that weak! I won't give in to them!

'Why isn't she crying?'

'She doesn't have a heart remember she's heartless'

'Oh yeah remember what she did to tino'

I didn't do it on purpose I didn't want to hurt him , I got angry , I - I -I

'I-I-I' I suddenly felt tears fall from my eyes as my body fell rapidly towards the ground as my blood began to flow out of my body like a river. 'Gail?!' I heard italy shout from the ground . I felt my body slow down I slowly fell towards him 'How come - ' I asked

Still floating down 'I fell but I didn't get hurt ' He replied laughing a little till he noticed that I was bleeding 'You're-'

'Its okay I guess I got shot' I replied giggling a little trying not to make italy worried. My feet finally touched the grass.

'Who shot it anyway?' I asked 'It looks like Britain's bullet' Italy replied 'Let's go there before the meting after all it is closer' italy said guiding me towards a mansion ahead of us 'So where you from you look a little to tanned to be from spain or mexican are you from that place Germany was on about the other day ... Afi - afi - afri'

'Africa' I replied laughing at italy's attempt on saying it , the pain from my wound began to hurt even more. 'I'm from Congo its a place there in africa maybe France or Belgium knows about it! But I was born in England' I replied trying to distract myself from the pain but it wasn't working 'Oh! Let's visit it some time' italy replied 'mmm' I nodded as I felt more blood slip out of my body , trying my hardest to smile , I don't want to be a burden on Italy . 'I'd never think that you are from Britain's place' Italy continued as he knocked on Britain's door , Finally I'm meeting the Britain , if I was to tell this to the anime club they'd be SO jealous I got to meet THE Britain ! He isn't my favourite character but still. 'Who is it?!' I heard Britain say from behind the door 'Its me Italy' Italy replied in a cheery voice 'Oh it-a-ly' Britain replied in a mischievous voice I could feel an evil vibe coming from him from behind his door! what is he planning? 'yes it-a-ly' Italy replied smiling even more

Britain opened the door with the most weirdest of smiles .

'Welcome Italy -' 'and who is this?' Britain asked staring at me. He noticed the wound on my shoulder the blood kept slipping out of me soon britain became a blurred image which lead me into pure darkness.

'Gail!Gail' I heard italy's voice say , I instantly opened my eyes 'she lost so much blood she passed out' I heard britain say 'Britain is that really you?!' I exclaimed I'm getting over excited I might collapse again but this time from over excitement 'Yes and how do you kn-'

'I am a huge fan , I was born in your place' I interrupted smiling a bit too much maybe he might find that annoying

'Fan' Britain looked confused

'My place?' Even more confused , I smiled at him 'I'll stop! so when's the meeting ?'

'Soon , and I'm sorry for shooting the bullet I thought you were an aircraft of some sort' Britain was able to put a small smile on his face which was actually nice to see it made me smile even more and I'm not the smiling sort!

...

Jazz : Look who's getting all smiley

Gail: shullup you spasticated monkey !

Jazz: ouch that hurts *sarcastically*

Gail : Really let's see what else hurts (comes closer in kicking position)

Jazz : don't please I'll buy sweets for you for a week

Gail: make it a month and we have a deal

Jazz : the things I do because of you

Gail : I know you love me man! Too bad I can't say the same

Crazycoco31: aww look at these lovebirds

Jazz & gail : shullup

Crazycoco31 : *goes into a corner * (upset!)

Jazz : don't we think that we should cheer her up?

Gail : I think we'll leave her be for the time being , seeing her upset is kinda sad though

Crazycoco31: My own friends, my characters they don't love me :(

...

Any reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'So where from my place are you from?' Britain came to ask as he led me and italy to large living room. 'England , I live in london' I replied , talking about london , do I have to go back? I kind of don't want to ... 'I've been london its bright at night with A LOT strange buildings!' Italy said opening his arms really wide as he said big 'I admit may have been a bit overboard with the building but they're not exactly strange' Britain replied looking a bit pissed I need to avoid conflict. 'Yeah but-' italy began before I started threw in a new topic 'Look at the time shouldn't the meeting be now!' I said pointing at the clock distracting britain from his own thoughts 'Oh my! You're right!' Britain replied standing up as soon as he saw the time. 'Let's go!' Italy said getting excited 'mmm' I replied smiling . There I was walking with Britain on my left and italy on my right this is the best day ever! 'We're here ... Gail was it?' Britain said as we stood in front of a HUGE mansion , its brick were a golden brown , and there were twisted vines on the corners of the mansion and the windows were massive . ' Yeah my name is Gail' I answered as we walked into the mansion. We reached a door , I could hear a lot of voices from outside of the room. As britain came in he cleared his throat which silenced the other countries. 'Oh its only you! ' America cried out which was a trigger to the them all to continue their conversation. Britain was feeling uneasy but in two minutes he seemed to have blended himself into a conversation. 'Italy its strange to find you coming here with Britain! Are you forming an alliance?' Germany was more curious about the 'alliance' he stared at italy intensely 'No!' Italy replied laughing at germany 'Gut and who is this?' Germany replied as soon as he said 'who it this' everyone automatically turned then stared at me . 'Why don't you introduce yourself' italy said cheerily 'I-I' since when was I this shy around people 'I am Gail' I said finally but lacking the confidence 'Gail?' they all asked 'Yes Gail' I said sounding a bit more confident 'Cool name' America said 'Thanks America' I replied 'How do you - '

'I'm from a different dimension to you all ! In my dimension I'm from Britain's place' I explained

'Oh I see , that means you can't cook' France said frowning a little

The real france ... ARGHH!(Fan girl scream) I need to calm down ! The other countries smirked a little 'Actually I can cook really well' I replied smiling at france , France looked at me strangely 'Aren't you meant to hate me like britain does?' France asked 'I don't hate you I love all of you , except prussia ... he scares me ' I replied sounding a bit childish prussia glared at me , he really does scare me. I shivered a bit , I'll try my best to get along with Prussia.'Why do you always know the fucked up people' Romano asked his brother , he's too cute but I'm not fucked up! 'I want her at my home first !' France suddenly said 'I haven't decided whether to keep her ... yet!' Germany said , the way he said it , her might kill me. He's scaring me and so is his big brother Prussia who is still staring at me. I've never been so scared in my life , I don't want to die! I felt italy place his hand on my shoulder I think he noticed that I was scared. 'Don'ta worry gail' Italy whispered softly it was cute how he said don'ta insteas of don't. They're all just SO cute. 'Okay each day we'll have her! today france can have her ' Germany ended up saying 'YAAY!' Italy said 'where's the asian countries ' I asked Germany my favourites are Japan , China ,italy and canada shouldn't canada be here ? 'And where's canada?' I continued 'this is a western meeting and who's canada?' Germany answered , why don't they never notice poor canada. 'I'm canada ' canada said popping out of the blue he had tears in his eye's and was smiling a little 'you've noticed me!' Canada said to me ' Can I have her on one day' canada asked a bit quietly clutching onto his polar bear tightly , he's so cute 'yeah can I go to canada's place one day ' I asked Germany 'Sure , the meeting will begin Gail make yourself useful' Germany said making an effort to smile , as I left I could feel someone staring at me , its probably Prussia. I can feel his evilness hitting my back ... 'Stop staring at the poor child , staring won't make her like you! You're scaring her!' I heard hungary say , I turned around to see prussia making an attempt to smile at me , it was nice to see but it was a bit more scarier. I guess prussia isn't as scary as he seems or Is he? I left the room , maybe I can bake some cakes and cookies and stuff for them that's making myself useful ...

...

Jazz: Scaredy cat scared of a cartoon

Gail & crazycoco31 : You did not just go there its called ANIME

Gail: Got it?

Crazycoco31: don't ever make the mistake again okay?!

Jazz: You guys are scary!

Gail: who's the scaredy cat now?

...

Reviews? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wandered around a bit following the arrows kitchen to the left. I turned left and trotted to the kitchen door. 'Time to bake some cake! Time to bake some cookies! Oh how I wander if they'll be nice' I sang to myself as I put on an apron.

*2 Hours later*

'I've baked the cake!And the cookies and I've tried some and they're a delight' I sang to myself as I put the finishing touches to the cakes and cookies. I put the all on a trolley and began to walk down the corridor until 'STOP!' I heard an unfamiliar soft voice suddenly say , I turned around to find Belgium! 'Hello Belgium I don't think I saw you in the meeting, I'm Gail' I said smiling 'Hello Gail. And what are you doing ' Belgium replied smiling , her emerald eye's began to twinkle 'I made snacks for the other countries' I continued showing her the tray and deserts 'How sweet! And did they ask you to do so?' Belgium asked twirling her beautiful dirty blonde hair. 'No! Germany said make yourself useful so I - '

'So you decided to take my job right' Belgium replied interrupting me , her smile changed to a smile which indicated 'I will kill you'

'I didn't intend to -'

'That's what everyone says' Belgium snapped 'I'm sorry' I replied my voice cracked , I don't want to upset anyone 'I know I'll keep my deserts you can serve the people in the meeting with yours' I replied smiling a little , I turned the trolley around 'No need to do that' I heard another voice 'But brother!' Belgium said I turned to find the male version of belgium behind me. One second I need to breathe! His silky dirty blonde hair and emerald eye's seemed to give a different vibe to female belgium... OH MY! I feel like screaming ... ARGHH (sorry fan girl moment) 'Excuse her ! Gail was it?'

I nodded. 'She was right its her job I should have asked' I told Male Belgium , I don't want to cause a problem so i might as well 'See ! Even gail agree's' Belgium said ' Its okay ...?' I wasn't sure what to call male belgium 'Bastian will be fine' Male belgium replied smiling 'Why you being so nice to her' Belgium said making sick noises , Bastian stared at Belgium the look in her eye's changed into a loving look. 'Sorry , I don't know what came over me I was just so angry-' 'Its okay' I replied smiling , so its true she has short tempered but she's still cute. 'What took you so - Oh high Belgium , Bastian' Italy said popping out of no where 'Mm! The deserts look nice' Italy said licking his lips 'you make it Belgium?' 'Actually , Gail did' Belgium replied smiling at me 'Wow!Gail !' Italy said looking at the deserts with awe , this feels kind of embarrassing 'Let's go then' I quickly said pushing the trolley to the meeting room. 'Did Belgium make this?' Netherlands said as he saw all the desert 'Typical Belgium making nice deserts and sweets' America said 'She CAN cook alright' France said staring at britain as he said can cook. Belgium felt a bit uneasy 'She's a great - ' I began until italy said 'Belgium didn't make this Gail did' , the all stared at me in shock 'Z british can cook a miracle' France pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in a dream , well to him a nightmare if britain knew how to cook he'd have nothing to make fun of. 'See she's proven something' Britain said beginning to straighten out his tie and raise his eyebrows 'we can cook' 'Remember she isn't really british she was only born there' Russia said teasing Britain , the other countries laughed at britain who slowly sank below the table , he was embarrassed.

*1hour and 45 minutes past*

'Bye Gail!' Italy said leaving with Germany 'So france how far do you live' I asked 'Not far , not far at all' France replied . As we walked I could feel france staring at me , I could feel it , I chose to ignore it. My shoulder still hurts from britain's bullets , little blood Is still coming out, Good thing no one realised. 'Gail' france said stopping me 'You avre a wound on your(ah) shoulder' 'Oh that ! Britain shot me by mistake' I said making It sound like a joke and I began to laugh , it wasn't working on France 'Oh!' He replied 'we've reached my place'

'Its been a long time since I've been to france' I smiled and let out a big sigh. 'I hope you speak z french mademoiselle' france said extending his arms wide as a welcome gesture 'Oui je parle français monsieur France' 'Tres bien' He replied pulling me to a market. His hands are so warm and smooth. 'I don't want to lose you so hold on to me okay' France said offering me his arm 'okay' I replied holding his arm. 'Bonjour' France cried out loud to almost everyone it the market. They were so friendly everywhere we went they'd greet us or smile. 'A pretty bracelet for madame' an old man quietly said offering a bracelet to France 'c'est combien?' France asked reaching for his pocket 'There's no -'

France looked at me and smiled that really shut me up. I could feel his warmth going into my heart. 'Here you go Gail' France put the bracelet on my wrist , it was so pretty , the beads were iridescent and shun like the stars in the sky which had just came out.'Thank you!' I exclaimed hugging france tightly , why is he being so nice to me? 'Your welcome' france hugged me back . 'Let's go now! The night is near and there's-' france began to say shivering a little as he tried to tell me what or who is there. 'Never mind let's just go' he grabbed my arm and began to run towards his mansion , he's making such an effort to look after me , a bunch of men all wearing black appeared before us , France stood right before me and took out his hands to protect me. 'Who's the girrl?' A slightly chubbier one suddenly said rolling the 'r' 'I like her bracelet I want it !' A slightly tanned on with dirty blue eye's said 'It must be expensive' a tall , built one said walking to the front. 'Bonjour , mademoiselle I suggest you give me your bracelet' He said giving me a death look 'Unless you have a death wish' he continued smirking a little 'she won't be doing that monsieur' France replied rolling up his sleeves 'what will YOU do?!' The guy asked laughing a little . 'Quand je dis courir , courir d'accord' France said quickly (which in english is when I say run , run!) 'This!' France said punching the guy , I don't want him to get hurt because of me , I don't want to be a burden! 'RUN!' France cried , I can fly, I almost forgot! I grabbed France and flew into the sky. 'What?!' The built one cried out loud 'she was an angel' the chubby one said staring at me 'you can fly?!' France said sounding astonished 'mmm' I nodded , I soon was in front of a mansion daubed with a variety of lights all different shape , sizes and colour. 'Wow' i said as we landed opening my mouth wide. 'C'est belle non?!' France asked me smiling proudly 'Yes! Very!' I replied sounding a bit excited , I rushed to the door and opened it to find shecheylle cleaning away she looked so cute in a maids outfit it made her almond eye's look nicer. She looked so cute! 'FRANCE!' Shecheylle exclaimed dropping the duster she was holding and running straight to him with her arms out wide. France embraced her spinning her round and round 'Arghh!' I let out I couldn't control myself 'what?!' France asked 'its just you're so CUTE!' I squealed hugging them both 'who's she?' Shecheylle asked a bit confused 'Oh she's our guest' france replied smiling 'I'm gail , I'm a big fan of yours' I said smiling a lot 'really , I've never had a fan!'

'Unless france attempting to strip me and see me all the time counts then yeah' shecheylle twirled her hair a little , I stepped away from france just to be on the safe side. 'I-I-' france lowered his head in shame , 'I have to leave!' Shecheylle suddenly said 'Why?!' I asked I wanted her to stay for two reasons one I want to know her a bit more and two FRANCE I'm slightly scared of him I heard he was perverted but not to that extent

'I'm going Britain's place he invited me over' Shecheylle replied twirling her hair as she said britain , France rolled his eyes 'whatever go on then!'. 'Au revoir !' Shecheylle exclaimed as she left the house , france seemed upset 'don't worry she won't forget you!' I reassured france rubbing his back. France blushed a little 'How did you -'

'Secret!' I replied tapping his nose three times , he laughed a little 'D'accord Madame!' He said standing up straight as if he was in the military.

...

Jazz : a pervert character!

Gail : yes a pervert!

France : I'm not a pervert!

Shecheylles: What's a pervert?

Gail : A per -

France : Please gail!

Gail : Okay then !

Jazz : you're becoming a softie!

Crazycoco31: quit teasing each other let's all be happy and - *gets knocked out*

France : is she okay?

Gail : hope so!

Jazz : same

Shecheylles : is she dead?

*all stares a cold Crazycoco31*

...

Any reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Britain take everything I want or have' France began as his eye's watered up. 'Of course I push his buttons and he pushes mine but there are days when I wish it could all just end' he continued sitting down on a sofa , I sat besides him 'If its my fashion , culture or food I don't care but I care when he tries taking things which matter the most to me' tears fell down France's rosy cheeks 'sorry' he suddenly said wiping his tears and putting on a false smile 'For what being honest? Don't force yourself to smile when you don't want to leave your emotions pass or they'll come back when you least expect it' I hugged France , he does have his really strange disturbing sides but at the end of the day he's a nice person.'Bref! to take my minds off things why don't we play a game' France said sighing quickly and rubbing his hands together. 'What sort?' I asked getting happy , I love games . 'What about truth or dare' France suggested 'Sure' not my ideal game but still , 'I have a coin heads will be truth and tail will be dares ' france said reaching for the coin in his pocket 'I'll start' France said he threw the coin in the air 'Truth' I said as the coin landed on heads 'Do you like shecheylles?' I asked opening my eyes 'No! I-I love her' France said blushing a little , I chucked the coin in the air 'dares ... ' I said kinda scared of what sort of dare France might give me 'I dare you to bring me breakfast in bed tomorrow , it best be nice and if you don't you'll do a forfeit' France said , I could see he was dreaming of it already , 'tails' france said 'I dare you to prank call Britain and pretend to be a girl who loves him!' I began laughing thinking of how britain was going to react 'ok' France said laughing a bit himself .

'Hello Shecheylle here who is it?'

'Its Franc-'

I stared at him reminding him that it was a dare

'Its francisca'

'Oh! I don't know you!'

'Can I talk to my darling Britain'

'Darling?

'Yes darling he's my husband to be you see'

'Oh I see ...'

'Who's that?' I heard britain ask shecheylle

'You wife to be' shecheylle replied

'Hello?' Britain asked

'Hello darling! Did you miss me ?'

'Who is this?'

'Its me francisca , we met at the pub where we you know ...'

'What I don't remember this I was probably drunk'

'Noo! You met me a lot of times and said you loved me'

'WHAT?! Well I'm sorry but -'

'Arghh! Why do men always leave me in this way?!' France cried , fake crying

'I am truly sorry Francisca'

'Wrap it up!' I whispered into France's ear , he did and okay sign to me

'I'm coming for you just you wait' France rapidly replied and cut the phone , there was an awkward silence which then led to A LOT of laughing. 'Let's have one more round then I'll show you around my house' France said , I threw the coin into the air , I hope it isn't a dare . It landed on dare. 'Dare ehh? Let's see , I dare you to tell me five secrets of yours '. France raised an eyebrow 'umm let's see , one , I want to marry an anime character , two , I'm scared of clowns , three I heard my best friend's confession for me but lied that I didn't four Italy stole my first kiss and five My real name is actually Abigail' I said looking down a bit embarrassed 'Italy stole your first kiss?!' France asked instantly standing up 'Yes when I arrived he was giving me mouth to mouth so yeah' I quickly said 'Don't tell anyone though' I stared seriously at France nodded 'And Abigail its a nice name Gail sounds too much like a boy to be completely honest but it does suit you' 'See and you're the only one here who knows' I told france , 'I will not tell to another soul your five secrets' France put his had on his heart. Let me show you the rooms then ...

'These are the Bedrooms' there were about 10 bedrooms all massive

'This is the cinema room'

'Wow!'

'Fantastique non?'

'Yes!'

'The swimming pool'

'Bathrooms'

'Those are the rooms you'll need to know about! oh yeah this is the computer room'

'And the room beside it'

'A room if I was you, you shouldn't enter okay'

'Sure'

'Let me take to your bedroom I don't have girl clothes so you can wear some of my old clothes sor-'

'I get to wear YOUR clothes' I opened my eyes blink I get to wear France's clothes? Oh my I'm getting too excited now!

'Thank you' I screamed jumping up and down 'your welcome?' France replied a bit confused 'sorry its a dream to wear one of the countries clothes!' 'Its an honour to have you wear my clothes! Infact if you want you can keep it' I can right now I love France SO much! I hugged him tightly 'thank you SO much' he took me to a beautiful room , the walls began with a dark blue colour then it faded into white and stars on the ceiling were almost as bright as the real thing, the bed was massive and done neatly and the room was MASSIVE 'its beautiful!' I said opening my arms out wide and twirling like in the movies 'Its good you like it!' France replied smiling 'There's a shower in this bedroom so you don't need to worry about finding the bathroom' France continued pointing at the door to our left. 'Let me get you pyjama's and clothes for tomorrow' France left the room leaving me alone in the bedroom , I ran the bed and jumped on it , I landed on my back. Its so soft and aww this is heaven. I wonder what's taking France so long? I left the room and started looking for france. I popped my head into every room 'France?' I closed the door open another 'France?'. Close that door open another 'France?'

Until finally I reached the door where france told me never to enter. I have to be brave and open that door. I will open it , I will. I reluctantly reached out for the handle and opened the door. NO! NO! NO! I saw a clown , a clown ! Why is it just standing there smiling? There wasn't just one clown but FIVE clowns! All smiling at me and staring at me strangely , I tried to scream but I couldn't I felt tears for down my eyes out of frustration.

'Let's play together Abigail'

'Okay get the ball'

'Okay!'

Suddenly a funny looking car came and knocked out my sister.

'JENNIFER!' Tears fell from my eye's , the car stopped and a funny looking man came out , he was a clown , he came towards me with his smiling face. 'I'm so sorry!' He said to me still smiling , I ran to my big sister and held her 'See why I hate clowns?' Her last words were and as she smiled her eye's turned cold 'YOU!You killed her!' I tried to exclaim but words couldn't come out at the clown 'Sorry!' He said still smiling , why is he still smiling? he took out a gun 'Now pretend nothing happened else' pointing it at me as he went into the car and drove off .

This happened when I was four

More tears left my eye's I tried to scream but I couldn't I tried to move , but I couldn't I was frozen there. All I could do was sniff. 'Why are they still smiling and not moving as well? 'I thought to myself , 'FRANCE!' I cried in my head 'SAVE ME!'

...

Any reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My tears wouldn't end it was an everlasting waterfall. I could feel my body shaking endlessly and feel a chill run down my spine. I felt cold , my eye's remained cold and my heart was beating as fast as ever. 'Save me someone please'

'Gail?!' France exclaimed seeing the state of me , he closed the door which suddenly made my entire body function again. 'Gail are you alright you're crying a lot and shaking! I'm so sorry I left you alone i-i-i' France panicked looking at my state, I wanted to say something but I couldn't I could move but not speak! I saw tears fall down France's once rosy cheeks. Don't cry! I wanted to tell him. I turned to him and wiped his tears. I hugged him , more tears escaped my eye's. I stood there for two whole minutes holding onto him. 'I think you should rest' France said suddenly , holding my hand very tightly and taking me to my room. Those smile's they're still haunting me. He left me in the bathroom with , the clothes and I got dressed there , I came out to find france already dressed for bed. I got into bed , and closed my eyes for about two minutes , he stroked my hair and held my hand, he thought I was asleep but I wasn't he kissed my forehead and was preparing to leave the room. Then that smile appeared in my head. I opened my eyes immediately , and I could finally let out a scream. I could feel myself crying again , why can't I be a bit stronger and stop being abigail and become Gail again? Why?! France turned around 'don't worry' he smiled a little 'I'll stay with you' He lay ed down on the floor beside my bed and held my hand. I can't let him have a bad sleep because of me , I don't mind him sleeping in the same bed as me , how can I say that without him taking it the wrong way? Why is he being nice to someone he met for one day? 'France?' I said 'oui ?' France said looking up at me 'umm , I-i-i don't want you to have a bad sleep... If only if you don't mind can you sleep on the same bed as me' I said slowly and so nervously , I heard him laugh a little , he stood up and lay ed on the bed beside me. I held his hand still , and I didn't want to let go , I hope I remember this moment all my life. 'France why are you being so nice to me?' I gathered the courage to say 'since the meeting when you said that you loved us all , I gained interest in you' France began , looking straight into my eyes. 'You're really nice , and I can see a story behind that smile of yours , your eyes tell me that your upset but when you entered my house and I got to know you a bit , I saw a real smile appear on your face and yours eyes sparkled brightly' is this really what france thinks of me? 'I know I've met you only today and this might sound strange , mais Abigail , Je t'aime aussi ' france suddenly said smiling , I smiled at him back and closed my eyes I can have pleasant dreams tonight.

...

I don't know why but I woke up early. Oh yeah France's breakfast in bed ! What should I make him? I scratched my scalp as I thought of Ideas. 'Ping pong! I got one!' I said snapping my fingers. ' Chocolate Crepes, eggs , sausages , bacon , toast and orange juice' I said out loud , now I'm hungry !

*After a long time of cooking and cleaning*

I opened the door to find france sleeping away. 'Shecheylles!Why don't you love me?' I heard france mumble , this is going to be fun . 'Don't leave me!' He mumbled even louder , I whispered in his ears 'I have to leave , you need to wake up' France woke up really confused , and I began to laugh , he saw me laughing and gave me a death glare . 'You!'

'Yes me!'

'Wait you heard everything?' France asked sitting right up

'Only you wanting shecheylles back that's all' I replied 'Oh ok , mm I smell food!' France said looking at the breakfast I made him 'Why so much?!' France asked looking confused 'you think I'm going to let you have Breakfast in bed without me joining you?' I asked laughing 'bon appetite!' France said ' Merci a toi aussi' I replied , we both dug into our food.

'It was delicious especially the crepes' France said as he finished the last sausage , 'I'll wash up , you wash and get changed the next person to look after you will be arriving soon' France said leaving the room , I didn't really want to leave France! I wonder who's looking after me next? France's old shirt is kind of tight on me! The trousers didn't even fit! The shirt does kind of look like a dress it looks like those female pirate outfits. I took my stuff and went downstairs. 'So france?' I asked as I showed him top which ended up like a mini dress on me. 'Vous etes malades?' France exclaimed blushing a little and turning the other way 'No I'm not crazy! Does it look bad on me?' I asked looking at myself 'Its too revealing , no one else will be seeing you like that!' France quickly said 'I thought you wouldn't care as you like women who dress like that?' I laughed a little till I realised he was serious , he took off his big jumper which has 'I love france' and the french flag on the front. ' Tien ' France handed me his jumper 'wear it and don't take it off' France said sternly 'yes sir' I replied teasing France. I put on my woolly had which is such a coincidence matched with the jumper. There was a knock on the door. Who am I with next? ...

...

Jazz : Gail and france sitting in the tree doing something they shouldn't -

(Gets kicked where it hurts)

Crazycoco31: OUCH!

Gail : look dude I didn't want to come to this but you made me have no choice!

Jazz : (fakes laugh to hide tears)

Crazycoco31: Are you okay? (Helps jazz up)

Jazz : NO!

Gail : I'm sorry I made you cry I guess I went OTT! (Looks like about to cry too)

Crazycoco31: GROUP HUG!

*all three hugs together*

...

Any reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Who is it?!' France asked

'Hungary!' Hungary said from behind the door , france opened the door guess who I found ? Prussia was with her! I shivered a little but made a great effort to smile. 'Who's this?!' Hungary asked France looking at me with weird look 'Its me Gail!' I replied for france 'Are you a boy?! You look more manly then before!' Prussia asked , I feel bad for him he's made the mistake that hungary was a boy when they were younger he's probably confused with who are boys and who are girls. 'Yes gail is a boy' France said winking at me , 'really?!' Hungary asked looking at me strangely 'weird dress sense for a boy I would've mistaken him for a girl' Prussia replied laughing at little , bless him he doesn't know ... 'He's-' I began 'Let's go!' Prussia said impatiently 'France we'll have a chat later , I hugged France 'Causing me a problem here ' I whispered in his ear 'It'll be fun to mess with Prussia , just go with it , a bientot' he replied , then I left his house. I'm going to miss him...

'So gail?' Hungary asked interrupting my thoughts 'How was France's place? I hope he wasn't perverted!' 'No he was nice!' I replied smiling at her , so he pervs on boys as well , for some reason I'm not surprised ... 'who am I staying with?' I asked looking at both Prussia and Hungary , last time I checked they don't live together. 'With Prussia but he needs to help me with things so you're going to me and Austria's place!' Hungary replied ... With Prussia , not exactly sure how to feel about this. 'Okay' I replied 'I won't take long!' Prussia said smiling a little 'I'll try my hardest to get your heart!' Prussia said , at first I thought he meant my actual heart. 'You're into boys?!' Hungary asked shocked 'No! I don't mean it in that way!' Prussia replied nervously 'Good' Hungary replied sighing 'why you love me?!' Prussia teased , hungary took out her pan and hit him several of times , I just laughed , I get to watch Prussia get beaten up with Hungary's classical Pan hit LIVE! 'Ouch!' Prussia said with tears in his eyes 'Serves you right!' Hungary replied 'hmm!' She stomped off . 'I see you still have the warrior attacks why don't you Join me ag-'

'Austria!' Hungary exclaimed , interrupting Prussia , running with her arms wide 'Hello Hungary , Gail was it? And ... Prussia' Austria said straightening his bow , the way he gave Prussia an unwelcoming look . Prussia looked a bit upset , 'I hate you austria!' He muttered under his breath , I heard him so I began to laugh. 'Why is Prussia here anyway?!' Austria suddenly asked Hungary 'He's helping us ' Hungary replied smiling at Austria looking all innocent and cute. 'Oh really? But I hired workers who've already started ' Austria said in way which almost sounded true , it was a bit obvious to be honest , that he was lying.'Isn't more the merrier' I asked , I feel bad for prussia might as well try and help, Hungary smiled and nodded in agreement 'But too much medicine isn't good for you' Austria replied , giving Prussia a 'go away' look , Hungary couldn't help but nod in agreement , 'Gail , am I having the pleasure of having you as my Guest' Austria asked, smiling at me , ignoring Prussia , 'No , sorry I'm staying with prussia' I replied holding on to prussia 'Such a shame you have to stay with ..' Austria began then he just gave Prussia a look , then he fixed his bow, 'Anyway let's go Hungary , sorry prussia WE have many workers' Austria continued he empathised the 'we' 'Oh I see ... ' Prussia's voice trailed off a bit , 'Bye Gail it was an honour seeing you again' Austria said Hungary smiled as an apology to Prussia , 'Bye gail' Hungary said waving for a bit , I smiled and nodded as a goodbye , then me and Prussia watched Hungary walk off with Austria , hand in hand. Prussia's eye's looked scarlet and he glared at them rudely. He stormed off , and flung his arms as a signal to follow him. So I followed him , he didn't talk to me or even look at me , not once! He was walking too fast too , I had to run to catch up to him several of times , we then reached a mansion , it wasn't as big or as flashy as Frances or Austria's place. It was simple and nice , I guess its right that less is more. I don't know what to say to Prussia , I mean I don't think we started on a good note , I am still a bit scared of him but now I pity him more than I am scared. 'Pru-' I began to say as we entered his house,he stopped and turned having a big smile on his face. 'Sorry I was just so j-'

'Jealous? I know ! Why don't you tell Hungary how you feel?'

'Its not as simple as it seems'

'Look its not your fault you thought that Hungary was a boy and you teased her a lot until the day you discovered that she was a girl'

' Its not just that! And how did you know that?'

'I'm not a fan of you all for nothing! At least try being nicer to her and reducing the teasing' I stuck my tongue at Prussia it made him chuckle to himself , he patted my head 'You're a good kid' he's treating me like a kid but I kind of like it (shh let it be our secret). I heard a knock on the door , 'Prussia I'll get it!' I exclaimed as I opened the door , 'oh Gail? Is Prussia here?' Germany asked looking for prussia from the door 'Yes, I'll get him! Stay here' I said directing Germany to the living room , he nodded and sat down. I trotted to the kitchen then as soon as I entered the door an egg went flying at me and SPLAT! My jumper was ruined , well France's but still! 'Sorry Gail' Prussia said trying to wipe of the egg stain which made it worse 'Never mind I'll just take off my jumper and put it in the wash' I replied smiling removing my jumper , didn't France say something ... Oops! I turned to find Prussia all red staring at my breasts , I guess me and France's game is over. 'I-I-I thought you were a boy?' He asked really confused , 'what do you think?'

'What am I saying?! You must be a boy!' Prussia began to laugh , he made me laugh , how can he actually still believe that I'm a boy!. 'You should go gym it'll get rid of you MASSIVE man boobs!' Prussia continued , man boob? Oh my! How gullible is he?! 'Here!' Prussia said looking the other way and taking off his jacket and giving It to me. I took it and wore it , its so silky. 'Suits you!' Prussia said, winking at me . I feel a little embarrassed ... 'Oh yeah Germany is waiting for you!' I remembered. 'Oh okay , Your room is on the top first room yeah!' Prussia quickly said leaving me in the kitchen. I trotted up the stairs humming the Hetalia theme song , the first room at the top , left or right , umm , I know because I'm right handed I'll pick right. I entered the room on the right. The room was painted blue and filled with rock things , football posters and Germany . I'd imagine that this Room would be prussia's , maybe he just decorates his room the same way. I entered the bathroom and went into the shower.

*After a refreshing shower*

I found a towel in the cabinet and wore it around me , I left the bathroom , and there it was , a mouse? I find mice adorable , I took a closer look. It was a RAT! I hate Rats ! It had black fur , no fur on its face for a strange reason and piercing red eye's more red than Prussia's , I began getting changed keeping a close eye on the rat. I saw the handle move 'who is-'

'Arghhh rat ' prussia exclaimed running straight in and knocking me out straight. His hands were touching my breasts , 'NOO!' I screamed pushing him off me , why di he come now?

...

Gail: So embarrassing!

Jazz: WOW gail ! Just WOW!

Crazycoco31 : I'm so disappointed tut tut tut

Gail : *lowers head it shame*

Jazz: It WAS an accident right?

Gail: Yes it was! I swear.

Jazz: I believe you ! *smiles and hugs Gail*

Crazycoco31: I wanna hug! *joins hug and jumps on them both*

*Gail and jazz fall , jazz is ...*

Crazycoco31: NOO! Not again!

Jazz : So sorry! *remove hands from the breast*

Gail: *Runs out of room*

Jazz : GAIL! GAIL! I'M SORRY!

*chases after gail*

Crazycoco31 : Wait for me *joins the chase*

...

Any reviews this chapter was written in 10 minutes sorry if it seems rushed :)


End file.
